


Safe And Sound

by orphan_account



Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Multi, everyone is sad and just needs a hug, hinted crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Harukaze and her friends saved Makihatayama, they all fell into a deep sleep that would last for 1000 years.Makihatayama called out for them, but they never woke up. When they were taken back to the human world and their families found them, they were sent to the hospital immedientally.Now their classmates decide to visit them, no matter how painful it might be that they have no idea when they'll wake.





	Safe And Sound

The first person who was visited was Kotake, or so he thought.

But when the elevator opened and he walked down the hall towards Harukaze's room, someone was just leaving Fujiwara's room.

Kotake paused, he really shouldn't have been surprised.

Yada was just leaving Fujiwara's room, he had arrived as soon as he was allowed to visit. Yada stared at Kotake with mild surprise and then with understanding.

Silently, Yada walked passed Kotake without saying anything. He didn't want to talk, so he wouldn't.

And truthfully, Kotake had nothing he wanted to say either.

Taking a deep breath, Kotake walked into Harukaze's room, almost as if terrified of what he would seen. 

There she was, laying fast asleep on the hospital bed, a blank look on her face. She wasn't frowning or smiling, she had no real emotion on her face. Her hair ties were out, allowing her long red hair to rest underneath her.

Now that he thought about it, Kotake had never seen Harukaze with her hair down, and he had never realized just how much Harukaze not being in class would effect him.

He teased her a lot, and some times teased her friends as well. It wasn't because he wanted to be a jerk to her... he just... wanted her attention or something.

Yeah, it was stupid. He knew that, he was an idiot. 

If Kotake had the power to go back in time... he would've just walked over to Harukaze in class, and started being nice to her. They'd talk and laugh and actually be friends.

But that isn't what happened, and now here he was standing next to her hospital bed.

Hesitantly, Kotake took her hand and squeezed it gently. It was then that he noticed the tears coming out of his eyes.

It wasn't fair. They were the same age, they were just so young... and yet Harukaze was suck like this... and will continue to be like this for who knows how long.

Kotake doesn't understand why, what could have taken Harukaze away like this? What had happened to her outside of school? She was completely uninjured, but she and her friends just... wouldn't wake up.

Silently, Kotake let her hand go, wiped his tears away, and headed out of the room. There was nothing he could do for her now, not when she was stuck like this.

And he would just have to find some way to make his peace with that.

~~~

Tamaki gulped nervously as she entered Segawa's room. The nurse had said she was her first visitor. Tamaki found that hard to believe, considering how many fans Segawa had.

But it also made sense, they had all only been hospitalized the night before.

It had been so sudden, and Tamaki and her classmates didn't find out until this morning in class, the teacher made an announcement that they had been sent here and that everyone was welcomed to visit when they wanted.

Did Tamaki like Segawa? ...Well, they never really got to know each other did they?

At first... Tamaki hated her, without question. She thought Segawa was stuck up and didn't deserve her fame. But that was a lie.

Truthfully, Tamaki thought Segawa had more talent than she ever could, and that's what made her so bitter.

Jealousy.

Segawa had everything Tamaki wished she had. Segawa was talented, smart, athletic, liked by all the boys, beautiful and most of all... she had friends.

Tamaki would kill to have those things, sure, she was beautiful in her own way and did perfectly fine in gym, not to mention she did fairly well on most tests.

But it always felt like Segawa was 3 steps ahead of her in everything, and that drove her crazy.

...But that stuff didn't really matter anymore right? Because the fact is... Tamaki was still awake and living life.

Segawa was not.

That hurt more than Tamaki thought it ever could, tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto Segawa's hand, which she just realized she was holding.

She had to be better, be a better person, be a smarter person, she had to.

As an apology to Segawa for being so terrible.

She would be kind to people and not be so stuck up in Segawa's place.

Segawa had changed herself, she became much kinder to those around her after becoming friends with Harukaze and the others.

If she could change, then Tamaki could too.

~~~

Yokokawa was already crying by the time she was at the door to Senou's room. She quickly opened it and gasped.

She was laying there fast asleep, Yokokawa knew she would be...

But... part of her was really hoping to just walk in and see Senou awake.

Man, she couldn't stop crying, no matter how much she wiped her tears away. 

"...SENOU!" She sobbed loudly, grabbing Senou's hand and holding it closer to her chest as she cried.

Her best friend... was just... asleep.

Yokokawa remembers the time when they met, she had lied about so many things, and eventually lied about her family situation, claiming to not know where her dad was.

It was terrible, and she knew it. But even after all of that, Senou had forgiven her and offered her friendship, enjoying the stories she would write, always excited for more.

Now, she felt bad. She had refused to let Senou see her latest work until she finished working on the last few details. 

Guess she wouldn't be reading it now.

Yokokawa had faith, she believed Senou would wake up soon, and then things could go back to normal. She'd give anything for that.

She'd destroy ever book she's ever written and never write anything else again, if that's what it took to get Senou to open her eyes.

There was so much she wanted Senou to know, but never had the courage to say, so bit by bit her books would reveal a little more about herself and what she thought of others.

Heh... now making Harukaze a dog in her books... didn't seem so funny anymore, Yokokawa would have to remember to make something happen that would turn her into a human.

But honestly, Yokokawa didn't feel like writing for once, she's never had writers block that was this bad...

All she wanted to do was be here by Senou's side until she woke up.

But she knew that if Senou could speak... she'd be telling Yokokawa to keep writing.

...She wants to stay by Senou's side... but she can't do that... it would be wrong.

Yokokawa slowly smiled, despite her tears. She kissed the back of Senou's hand and made her way out of the room, she needed to work on her newest book some more.

~~~

Everyday, Yada visited every single day. He saw his classmates pretty much daily, usually different people, but a few kept coming back like he did.

He was always the first one to visit Fujiwara, which in any other situation would've been a little embarrassing.

But he didn't care. Not in this situation. This was Fujiwara, his childhood friend.

She meant more than the world to him, and he'd shout that to the entire world if that's what it took to make her wake up.

...Would he never get to see her smile again? 

He still remembers when she tried to give him chocolates when they were little... he didn't want to hurt her by accepting chocolates from another girl... but he ended up destroying the chocolates Fujiwara made for him...

She was probably too scared to give him anymore chocolate after that, not to mention he had claimed to hate chocolate.

Sometimes Yada felt like he couldn't do anything right. When he tried to be the good guy, the world punished him for it.

And when he acted like a bad guy, he was hated and misunderstood by everyone.

He just couldn't win.

He remembers how angry Fujiwara got when she found out people had bullied Yada for playing trumpet. She never bullied him for it, in fact it was the opposite. She loved listening to him play... and he loved that she loved it.

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star... that was her song, and it always will be.

But something about that being her song now made him feel sick. 

This whole situation made him feel sick. She was asleep, and would never get to hear him play again.

Truthfully, Yada had given up hope already, even though its only been a couple days.

The doctors even told him and the others to give up, because they would never wake again.

Nobody knew why, they didn't understand what had happened to make them fall asleep like this, but did it matter?

They weren't going to wake up, that was the bottom line.

Silently, Yada left the room and went to the roof of the hospital. He took out his trumpet and began to play Fujiwara's song.

It could be heard by almost everyone in the hospital, and when his classmates heard it, they were almost in tears.

It was like Yada was trying to ask in his own way for Hazuki to wake up.

...But the fact is... no matter how much they begged, cried, smiled, laugh, talked, it didn't matter.

They wouldn't wake up for 1000 years, but in exchange, their child... Makihatayama would get to live her life.

Who knows... maybe one day, when she became a powerful witch... she'd be able to use her own magic to wake them up.

But for now, they were gonna take a little nap.


End file.
